Nackie
by HollyKaySmith
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys **____** I'm crazy about grease at the moment and I thought hey! Why not do a fan fiction :P Its about Danny's little sister (Natalie) is just starting Rydell high and she is instantly one of the pink ladies, Kenickie and Natalie begin to fall for each other yadda yadda yadda. Yea I know there is one already lyk this but I just love the idea :P oh yea Nat(Natalie) is one year younger than them all. Hope you enjoy **____** Starts off in Danny's POV by the way. Oh and there is also no Sandy. Pretend Sandy is in Australia. Oh and sorry for the gay name lol.**_

"Het Nat hurry up!" I shout trying get my little sis to hurry up. Her first day at Rydell and her first day as one of the pink ladies. To tell ya the truth, I'm kinda nervous about it and I have no idea why.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." She says running down the stairs grabbing her bag, well at least I think it's her.

"Nat? Is that you?" She looked so different, she had a short black skirt, black shoes and a black button up shirt plus the pink ladies jacket Rizzo had given me to give her and she had her hair tied up in a high pony tail, she has recently died it dark brown, It almost looks black.. Dressed like that the guys will be all over her.

"Yeah of coarse its me." She answered me,

"There is no way you're going out like that, go get changed now." Just then I heard a horn beep outside.

"Oh sorry you know I would but Rizzo is here now and I don't want be late on the first day." She says smiling; I follow her out the door.

"Fine, go high school like that. Get grabbed like a piece of meat, I'll see you later."

"She'll be fine Zuko, remember she's with me." Says Rizzo.

"Bye Danny." Natalie says laughing, I stand outside waiting for Kenickie come pick me up that hunk of junk he calls a car. Three minutes later he pulls up with Doody, Sonny and Putzie in the back acting like the idiots they are.

"Took you long enough." I say getting in the car.

"Yeah sorry, these three idiots were messing about. Natalie's gone already? I wanted see her before her big day." Kenickie says laughing.

"Yeah well you can see her later. Hey do me a favour, if you see anyone trying anything with her sort them out yea? And you three jack asses don't even try anything!" I say the last part looking in the back at the others.

"Don't worry Danny; I'll make sure no-one touches her. Even them three."

Natalie's POV

"So are you nervous about your first day Nat?" Rizzo asks me, I was riding in front with her while Marty, Jan and Frenchie were in the back.

"Kind of, but I'm okay. I know I won't get any trouble of anyone and even if I do, Danny keeps reminding me he will punch the lights out of any guy who tries to hurt me." I say laughing.

"Yeah, and you have us. You are one of us now and no one messes with us, isn't that right girls." Rizzo says smiling, all three of them agreed with her.

"Yeah, stick with us Natalie and you will be fine." Frenchie says to me. I smile at her.

"Hey girls, wanna go Burger palace after school" Rizzo asks.

"Yeah that sounds awesome." Says Marty, the second thing she has said since I got in the car. Before I new it we were at Rydell already and the little pink car was already parked up. We got out and just waited by a big tree, I'm guessing for the guys to come.

Kenickies POV

I pull up in the usual spot three spaces away from Rizzo's car, when I got out I noticed that there was someone new with them and let me tell you, she was hot! She was curvy but not fat, nowhere near. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, it looked black but I could see brown in the light. Leaving Danny Sonny, Doody and Putzie in the car I went up to the girls and stood by the newest member of the pink ladies. "Alright girls." I say looking at them all and then stopping and looking at the new member, she looked familiar.

"Oh hey Kenickie." She says to me smiling. Wait, how does she know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Kenickie, it's me. I've known you since you and Danny became friends and that was ages ago." I look at her confused, she sighs. "It's me! Natalie? Are you feeling okay?" Natalie! I was checking out little Natalie, shit Danny would kill me if he noticed.

"I knew you were Natalie, it was my way of showing how much different and grown up you look." I say laughing, they all laugh as well. I saw Sonny coming up behind us and he grabbed Nat's arse, she let out a little scream.

"Dude what do you think you're doing?" I asked him getting a little bit protective.

"What she hot." Sonny replied.

"She's Danny's sister, Natalie Zuko you dick." I say.

"So? She's hot." Sonny says laughing.

"Touch her and your dead." Zuko says coming up behind us. Sonny shit himself, I burst out laughing.

"Ha Danny, you know I was kidding. I would never touch your sister." Sonny says with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah ok whatever you say." Danny says.

"I can handle myself you know guys." Natalie speaks up.

"Better get used to it Nat; we are going be around a lot." I say to her smiling. The bell rings. "Well I better go find somewhere to hide before coach Calhoun finds me. Later guys." I say walking away.

_**Ok so how was it? Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up lyk sumtime next week, maybe before if I get good review :p **_

_**Holly xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey me again, I hope your reading this because it means you like my story so far and if no one is reading this then I guess I'm talking to myself, oh well. On with the story!**_

Natalie's POV 

I watched Kenickie as he walked away, I can't believe he did recognise me. He's kinda fit, wait I did not just say Kenickie is fit! He's Danny's friend, he's like an older brother to me. I better get to class, can't be late, well I'm going be late anyway. I need go to the front office get my schedule. "I better go as well, I need get my schedule."

"Oh you want us help you find the office?" Frenchie asks me.

"No I'm alright, but thanks anyway. I'll see you at dinner." I say and walk away. The office was actually hard to find, it wasn't at the front of the school so I ended up wondering in the hallways. I go out to the building that's outside see if the office is out there. I go inside and it looks like it's not being used for anything, I look at my watch. Lessons are for an hour and I'm 30 minutes' late, might as well just bob this lesson and look around. I walk through a few doors and down some halls, it looks like there was a fire here and its being repaired.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Someone calls from behind me, I turn around to see it's some jock from Danny's year.

"Oh, I'm lost. I erm came in here looking for someone." He just looks at me and smiles.

"You're one of the pink ladies?" What?

"Erm yeah it's why I'm wearing this jacket."

"Bit young aren't you? You only just came this school; you can't have just gotten into the pink ladies unless one of them is your sister. What's your name?" God this guy is creepy. "I'm Johnny."

"Natalie, Natalie Zuko." His eyes lit up.

"You're Danny Zuko's little sister?"

"Erm yeah." I say.

"Do you want go out with me?" Well that came out of the blue.

"What, no I don't want go out with you."

"Aw come on, why not?" He says getting closer to me.

"Because I don't want too." I say backing up.

"But any girl would love to be in your position, imagine how popular you would be." I walk into the wall, shit no way out. He gets right up in my face and kisses me. I push him away.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from me!" I run past him and head the way I came in, lucky for me I didn't go upstairs so It was easy to get out. I find myself at the car park by the big tree we were all at this morning. I sit down, put my head back and close my eyes.

"Natalie?" I opened my eyes quickly to see who it was, it was Kenickie. I let out a sigh. "You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say breathing heavily.

"You sure cause you don't look fine." I look up at him,

"I'm sure."

"I saw you running out of the out building; I also saw that dick Johnny come out after you. So are you goin tell me what happened or do I go get beat the shit out of him until he tells me." He sits down next to me.

"You promise not tell Danny?" I look at him; I can't have Danny finding out about what happened.

"You have my word." He says putting his hand on his heart.

"I was looking around in side when I heard someone shout me, I turned around and it was Johnny. He saw I was wearing this jacket and said that I would have to be one their sisters to get in. He asked me what my name was and I told him, he was like wait so your Danny Zuko's little sister and I said yeah then he just asked me if I would go out with him, he started walking towards me and I was walking backwards until I was up against a wall, I said no to him and he said why, any girl would love to be in your position and then he just kissed me. I pushed him away and ran." I say looking down at my hands.

"What a dick." Kenickie says to himself. "What were you doing out of class anyway? You don't seem the kind to bob."

"I was looking for the office so I could get my schedule." I say.

"The office isn't that hard to find it's at the front of the school" He laughs, he has an amazing laugh. No not again I can't be thinking things like this!

"Well I thought the car park was at the front of school and that entrance was the front." I laugh nervously. He laughs as well.

"Come on I'll show you where it is." He stands up and gives me his hand; I take it and pull myself up. I follow him to the front of the school, "You know where you got go for dinner or will you get lost then as well?" he says laughing, I hit his chest.

"Oh you are so funny aren't you?" I say fake laughing, "I'll be fine. See you." I say, he waves and walks away laughing. After I got my schedule I go to second period which was science, great. Oh even better double science, so science before dinner a swell. I sit by this kid called Frank who is like a total nerd but he does all the work in practicals. The first part of the lesson we watched a video and for the period 3 lesson we did a practical, just as I was watching him pour some acid into a beaker someone knocks on the door, they talk to the teacher for a moment and then my name is called, "Natalie Zuko Principle McGee wants to see you in her office now." The class does its 'ooohs' as I walk out of class. I follow the secretory down the hall to the office.

"You can go straight in." The secretory says. I go to the door and knock. I get called in.

"You wanted to see me Principle McGee?" I ask, already knowing what this is about. Not turning up to first period.

"Yes, you weren't in class this morning. Where were you?" She asks me.

"I got lost."

"I have been informed that some girls saw you coming out of the out building followed by Johnny Reeves, what were you doing in there with him Natalie." Now I'm in some shit.

"Principle McGee it's not what you think."

"Oh so he wasn't in the out building with you then." I can already see where this is going.

"Well he was in the out building when I was in there but it's not what you think."

"Leave it at that, you will stay behind an hour after school tonight. We are ten minutes into dinner, you can go now." This is so unfair. I grab my bag and jacket which I had taken off and leave the room. Now I've got to walk home. I find the others at a picnic table near the bleachers. I sit down by Rizzo.

"So, are you going tell us where you have been?" Says Marty.

"Why are you even asking her, she has probably been with Johnny, she did ditch period one to go in the out building with him." Rizzo says.

"You guys know about that as well? Look it's not how it seems, I couldn't find the office and I went looking everywhere for it. When I got in the out building I just wanted look around." I say as if I'm talking to cops.

"Ok so why were you late for dinner?" Rizzo asks.

"I was with McGee, she wanted know where I was period one. I've got stay behind after school tonight."

"Why have you got stay behind tonight?" Crap Danny.

"Oh I missed period one so I've got up that hour tonight." I say to him.

"Ok. What were you doing in the out building this morning with that dick Johnny?" Danny says sounding angry.

"Not you as well." I say getting frustrated.

"I'm your brother, so tell me now."

"No I won't tell you, I don't have to tell you everything just because you're my brother Danny, yeah I didn't want anything to happen with Johnny. I didn't exactly want him to come anywhere near me but in the future maybe I will and you are not going to be able stop that." I get up and walk away, not sure where I'm going go, probably going find out where my next class room is.


	3. Chapter 3 pt1

Kenickies pov

"Dude." I say to Danny, I can't believe him. I get he's her older brother but come on; he could cut the girl some slack.

"What, she was off with Johnny for an hour on her own. He's a fucking twat." I'm going have to tell him.

"Danny, do you seriously think she likes that pussy? Look this is what happened, I saw her run out of the outbuilding and Johnny come out not long after. I found Nat by the big tree and it looked like she had been crying, she told me that he was in there when she went in and he got her up against the wall and kissed her. She pushed him away and ran before anything else could happen. Danny you have to admit, she is goin end up seein someone and you aint going to like it but she's not a little kid anymore Zuko, you gotta let her go do her own stuff. Besides do you really think that she wouldn't tell you if Johnny did do something serious to her?"

"I suppose you're right man, Come on lets go work on that piece of shit you call a car." Danny says, better than math.

**So sorry its this short :/ I'm really stuck with what to happen next, if you have any ideas please help me out and I'll give you credit in the next chapter? **


	4. Chapter 3 FULLY

Hey, I've decided to update. Sorry for it being late I've actually been working on two outsiders stories so check them out anyway I don't think this is very good chapter but I still need to update so away I go. By the way sorry if this keeps going from different POVS. I'd like to thank x..x.x for giving me an idea and LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX who tried to help 

**Natalie's POV**

Detention was boring, I had to write out 'I will not skip class' For an hour over and over again and now I'm walking home in the dark not the best thing, plus I have this weird feeling that someone is following me.

**Kenickies POV**

We headed over to burger palace after we spent some time working on the car.

"Aw shit." Danny said half way through eating a burger.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nat will be home soon and she aint got a key."

"So why don't you go give it her?" It was the obvious thing to do.

"I can't, I'm meeting Susan in 5."

"I could give it to her if you want on my way home, I aint gonna hang about here."

"Thanks Kenickie. Could you stay with her until I get back? I don't want her in the house alone." He says and hands me the key.

"Yeah sure I aint got nothing else to do, see ya." I say and leave. I drive past their house but she isn't there yet so I drive towards the school.

**Natalie's POV**

I turn around a corner and I run into someone, I look up to see its Johnny.

"Oh hey Nat, fancy bumping into you here." He says smiling.

"Leave me alone Johnny, I'm not interested." I say trying to walk around him but he keeps getting in front of me.

"Come on now I know you want me."

"Yeah I want you to get lost."

"Now, now that's not very nice is it? I was hoping we could carry on from earlier." He comes closer to me and starts groping me, I try to push him away again but I fail. He pulls me to him and kisses me, that is when I hear someone shouting.

"Oi! Get of off her." Kenickie runs up and pulls him off me and punches him in the face.

"What the fuck." He says and runs off.

"You ok?" Kenickie asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just pissed off. What makes him think he can get any girl he wants and just go up to them and…Ah he makes me so mad!"

"Yeah he's a real jerk."

"Why are you here?"

"I've come take you home." He says putting his hands in the pockets on his leather jacket and looking around.

"I was just on my way home now, aren't you meant be with Danny?" I ask, I thought they were going burger palace.

"Yeah he told me to come get you because he won't be home and you won't be able get in."

"And how will you help me get in? Kick the door down?" I say laughing.

"No, I've got a key." He says dangling my house key in front of my face.

"Oh."

"So are you getting in the car or not?" I look around his shoulder and see something that looks like it just got out of the junk yard.

"You sure that's safe?"

"It's got me here and to school in one piece, so come on get in." I got in the car without asking anymore questions. He drove to my house and neither of us spoke, when we eventually get here I just expect him to hand me the key and say bye but he got out and went to the front door and opened it. I followed him inside and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Oh yeah did I forget tell you, because Danny's meeting Susan he's asked me to stay here until he gets back because your folks are out of town." He explains.

"But when he's out with Susan its usually until the morning." I say confused.

"Yep so it looks like I'm staying here all night. Best get use to me kid." He says and gave me a huge grin. Part of me was thinking 'god sake why is Danny's best friend here to babysit me' and another part of me was thing 'AHH I can't believe it, Kenickie is gonna stay the night at my house and we are alone, I could faint!' I could just tell this was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, my mind is totally blocked and I'm just writing what ever just so you get a chapter so here we goo._

**Kenickies POC**

"Hey Nat" I shout, I didn't know whether she has had something to eat or not.

"What?" She answers coming down stairs.

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"Oh no, the last thing I ate was at school at dinner. But I'm not hungry, if I get hungry I'll have an apple or something."

"Ok then, just don't tell Danny you aint had anything to eat or else he will kill me."

"Ok Kenickie." She says laughing and sits down. Man she has changed so much, she just looks so grown up, she looks so beautiful. Wait! Kenickie stop, she's Danny's little sister, your best friends little sister.

"You ok Kenickie? You keep staring at me; do I have something on my face?"

"No I was just thinking you look so grown up, it was like just yesterday I was giving you piggy back rides around the house." I say laughing.

"Aw well if you miss giving me piggy back rides that much then here." She jumps on my back laughing.

"Woa I wasn't expecting that." I laugh as well.

"I remember this being more fun, Kenickie you are getting old!"

"Hey! I'm not getting old." I say and get up and run around the living room with her screaming and laughing, but then I trip on something and fall to the ground at this moment she is on top of me and we are face to face, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, that was a thrill." She laughs, man I love her laugh. Next thing I know I'm kissing her! I'm kissing Danny's little sister, I know this is wrong but it just feels so good. Her lips taste like strawberries and they are so soft. But what shocks me is that she's not pulling away, she's kissing me back. I sat up and she sits in my lap, I don't know how long we were making out for but it didn't seem that long but I hear the door open.

"What the hell Kenickie! Get off my little sister" Danny shouted grabbing her arm and pulling her up then throwing her on the settee. This is not going be good.

**Yay the finally kissed but boo Danny's abit mad isn't he :/ Review please **


End file.
